


俘虏

by Nightvoyager



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightvoyager/pseuds/Nightvoyager
Summary: 林恒和蒋涛做了一个共同的梦，梦里林恒俘虏了蒋涛。
Relationships: 暖阳/阿豆





	俘虏

**Author's Note:**

> 由于我想看蒋涛被林恒欺负，就有了本文。本人写得很快乐，希望姐妹们看的时候也快乐。

①

故事发生在一个平常的中午。

林恒一觉醒来，发现自己在一个完全陌生的环境。

怎么回事？

他不是应该在宿舍的床上吗？

林恒直接弹起来，试着喊了声：“蒋涛？”

顺便感叹了一下，遇到事的时候，他第一个想找的是蒋涛。

没人回应。

林恒茫然地环顾四周，突然意识到，自己穿越了，自己的灵魂从基地的床上跑到了古代。

根据这具身体存留的记忆判断，身体的原主人是一位皇帝，正亲自率兵出征，目标是平定平安城里的叛军。

②

平安城门下。

烽火狼烟战场对阵，铁骑扬起漫天沙尘。

侍卫的声音落在耳中：“皇上，这叛军首领实在大胆，居然敢直接端坐城门上！”

林恒勒马抬眼望去，城门上有一人稳稳坐着，背对流云轻抚手下琴，两位童子于其左右侍立。

那人身披巴黎世家的羽绒服，面色白里透红，唇瓣含赤，尤其一双眼睛好似灼灼桃花。

林恒呆住。

啊这，这衣服，这人，不就是他朝思暮想的，蒋涛吗……

心里还是有点不确定，于是扭头问侍卫：“叛军首领叫什么名字？”

侍卫愣了一下，估计没想过皇上会问这种问题——毕竟一个领兵打仗的人会不知道敌军头目叫什么吗？

“回皇上，叛军首领姓蒋名涛——”

看来没错，这人就是蒋涛。

林恒一声感叹：“靠，真没想到。”

“字——”

话还没说完便被打断，侍卫涨红了脸，都不知道要不要继续往下说。

“啊？他还有字？”

林恒笑了，这就是文学带师蒋涛吗，有名有姓还不够，还得给自己取个字。

侍卫重复了一遍：“回皇上，叛军首领姓蒋名涛，字大豆。”

啊这……字……大豆……

林恒的脸绷不住了，刚想笑出声来，又发现侍卫的话好像还没说完，于是道：“别停，继续。”

侍卫结结巴巴：“字……字大豆，自号太乙真豆，又号净塔……”

自号太乙真豆……不就是太乙真逗么……

又号……

一个号还不够吗废物蒋涛。

林恒终于忍不住笑了下，同时又疑惑：“净塔是什么意思？”

这两个字他没什么印象，莫非是蒋涛生造出来的词语？

“回皇上，据民间传闻，好像是‘我净化躲个塔伤’的意思。”

“卧槽哈哈哈。”这回林恒彻底笑出声来了。

看来蒋涛也是穿越过来的，只不过他的运气不太好，直接穿越到了平安城的叛军首领身上。如今城池将破，蒋涛无处可逃。

林恒已经开始想象抓到蒋涛后的美好故事了。

③

林恒向身后一众骑兵下命令：“直接攻城，有一点要注意，城墙上的人，要抓活的——”

“皇上快看，逆贼似乎有动静！”身边侍卫忙道。

林恒示意骑兵先按兵不动，转头望向城门上的那个人。

原来是蒋涛在向他喊话。

“……蒋某愿意以自己和平安城为条件，换取平安城百姓的安全。只要皇上答应进入平安城后不伤人，蒋某愿打开城门自投罗网。”

字字落在林恒耳中。不错，是涛子哥的少年音，就算讲的是正经事，也会带着点独特的俏皮。

有点意外的是，就算是穿越过来，处在这么危险的境地中，他也没有想过怎么逃跑，而是用一己之力保护城中军民，即便以牺牲自己为代价。

林恒突然想起，在比赛时涛子哥也是这样，替大家抗住所有的伤害，独自一人面对风雨。

④

“OK。”林恒说着比了个OK的手势，又突然想起来这是在古代，连忙改口：“朕答应你。”

城门大开，蒋涛独身一人从城门的阴影里缓缓步至阵前，孤单又寂寞。

林恒身边的侍卫立刻便去捉蒋涛。

蒋涛似乎完全豁出去了，即便侍卫在缚他的时候，也表现得十分顺从，没有一点点反抗。

⑤

蒋涛被一路押解回京城。

下面的人似乎知道皇上迟早会来审俘虏，就直接把蒋涛安排在了刑房中。

蒋涛蜷缩在牢房的角落里，身上有铁链缠绕，漂亮的眼睛不住地扫描四周来来往往的人，看起来宛如一只惊恐的小兽，努力隐藏自己不被发现。

林恒步入刑房，随手关上门，扫了一眼有些狼狈的蒋涛，不禁轻笑一声。

看得出来，当时在城墙上有多无畏，现在就有多恐惧。

就这呀，小蒋涛。

林恒喜欢掌控一切的感觉。侵略。征服。占有。主宰。这些，都是他血液里沸腾的天性。赛场上他是如此，对待蒋涛，他更想如此，不过是一直没有施展的机会。

现在机会来了。

林恒慢慢踱步过去，学着蒋涛的姿势在他对面坐下来，像极了他们在队伍里面对面谈心的样子。

这动作看似随意，却是林恒精心计算过的。

首先这个角度背对灯火，蒋涛便看不清他脸上的表情，深不可知则威不可测——但蒋涛的表情却在他面前一览无余。同时这个位置又让蒋涛的视野里，除了林恒之外，仅剩下刑房里各式各样的刑具，强烈的压迫感让蒋涛只能面对自己的恐惧，避无可避。

一切都算得刚刚好，就像他每场比赛对cd的把控一样。

果然，刚一坐下，林恒便清晰地听见蒋涛一声紧张的喘息。

蒋涛抬眼只能看到阴影里的林恒，余光所见是无数可能会施加在他身上的刑具，就算低下头去，看到的也不过是冰冷的铁链。这些犹如一张密布的巨网，给他以窒息般的束缚感。

一切都提醒着他，他不过是个没有自由身的俘虏，别无选择，只能任凭面前这个人处置。

而一想到之后要面对的——

蒋涛不敢想。

稍微一想便会感到深深的无力，因为他知道他逃不掉。

然而，此情此景对于林恒而言却是一种难得的享受，一向骄傲阳光的涛子哥失掉了平日的尊严，成为自己手中的俘虏，任由他摆布。

俘虏。

林恒慢慢回味这个词。

俘虏，与之相对的，是征服。

现在，他要对面前的俘虏做最后的征服，让这个俘虏心甘情愿被他掌控。

“叛军首领？真是大胆哪。”林恒把自己的语调把握得很到位，冷冷的，和平常开玩笑的语气很不相同，教蒋涛听不出任何感情。

蒋涛听闻林恒说话，稍稍抬头，眼里有光闪过，又在低头的一刹那熄灭了。

叛军首领？不是的。蒋涛在心里反驳。他原本好端端地在基地里睡觉，结果一睁眼就发现自己穿越了，稀里糊涂地变成了叛军首领。他登上城墙，那里守候的白衣童子说蒋涛已经是瓮中之鳖处境危险，投降是最好的选择，原因是皇帝优待俘虏。蒋涛觉得有理，便照做了。

现在看来，优待俘虏……这哪里优待俘虏了。

⑥

“反叛，总是有理由的吧。是为了什么？为了名利？还是单纯想坐一下我这张龙椅？”

蒋涛不语。不知道不说话可不可以让酷刑来得晚一些，反正他是这么做了。况且，就算他想说话，也找不到合适的理由，他不过是一个从21世纪穿越来的无辜人，他哪里知道他代替掉的这个人为什么要反叛啊！

⑦

两人僵持了许久，直到林恒站起身来，径直走向牢房中央。

蒋涛的心一下子跌入了深渊。

牢房中央放置着火盆，火盆里有烧得发红的炭。

这用意很明显了，蒋涛知道对面的人是铁了心想让他开口。

林恒用夹子夹起一块炭，边比划边朝蒋涛一步步逼近。

“不说话是么？那就给你看看这东西。这东西，要是不小心碰到了皮肤，恐怕就得永远留下点痕迹了。落到脸上呢，这清秀的小脸就可惜了。放到手上呢，怕是这双漂亮的手今后就不能用了。”

说话的人语气是淡淡的，但听话的人却从每个字中都能读到威胁。

林恒每走一步，都是对蒋涛的一次折磨。

蒋涛目不转睛地盯着林恒夹着炭的手。他本能地想躲，但心里又十分清楚，躲避只会加速不幸的来临，所以只能原地不动故作镇定。

假象是掩盖不住的，发抖的身体和没了节奏的呼吸直接出卖了蒋涛内心的慌乱和恐惧。

不错。林恒期待的效果就是这样，想让蒋涛害怕他就会害怕，现在蒋涛的情绪已经属于他了。

那么，再进一步呢？

林恒把手上的东西放回去，之后用两根手指轻轻覆盖到蒋涛脖子的动脉上，指尖能清晰地感受到蒋涛的脉搏，一下一下的，是他生命的律动。

下一秒他便用了些力气在手上。

蒋涛像是触了电一样，原本急促的呼吸直接被林恒的手指瞬间掐断。

不错，现在蒋涛的呼吸权，都属于自己了。林恒有种天性被释放的快感。

这叫什么？随心所欲，是吧。

或许是生理上的痛觉和心里的委屈感产生了化学反应，蒋涛的眼角沁出了一滴清泪。

他边流泪边想，自己刚穿越过来，就要死在这暗无天日的地方了吗。

眼泪一发不可收拾。

林恒被汹涌的眼泪吓得缩手，同时疑惑，他似乎没有用多大力气啊。

他并不想对蒋涛做什么，就算现在林恒有生杀予夺的大权，他也不会用在蒋涛身上。

他只是想，逗逗蒋涛而已。

⑧

林恒无奈地叹了口气：“唉，算了算了。”

他看不得蒋涛哭。

蒋涛痴愣愣地看着林恒，好像才明白过来，这位皇帝并没有对他下手的打算。那这个人想要做什么？蒋涛一时间头脑不清楚了。

“真就打算逞英雄吗？你就不会求我放过你么？”

林恒用两根手指抬起蒋涛的下巴，逼蒋涛与他对视。

“求？”蒋涛疑惑地呢喃，躲闪着林恒的目光，“怎么求……”

林恒另一只手腾出来，擦着蒋涛脸颊上残留的一滴泪。

“看着我的眼睛，好好动脑子想想。”

见林恒好像不会对他做什么，蒋涛明显心态放松下来，身体也没有像之前那样怕得发抖。可平静了好一会，却没再出声音。

“还是想不到吗？”林恒等待许久，流露出了稍许不耐烦。

蒋涛垂下眼睛，抗拒的表情十分明显，仿佛宁愿被严刑拷打，也不愿意开口说一句求饶。

“需要给提示吗？”

蒋涛点头。

“你以身相许，我就放过你。”

⑨

“蒋涛皇后，你有没有觉得这几天的经历很有趣？”林恒坐在床上，饶有兴味地看着不远处盯着龙凤花烛出神的蒋涛。

蒋涛回过神来：“确实很有趣，很魔幻现实主义，那个，我的意思是，这一切很神奇。”

没错，从叛军首领到母仪天下的皇后，一切都荒诞不经。同时蒋涛没忘了自己是个穿越者，在不小心说了现代的词语后，还会解释一下。

“你不用解释我也懂，废物蒋涛。”

林恒唇角弯起一个弧度，废物蒋涛是他们在队伍里互相调侃的词，不可能出现在古代，又恰好出现在跟蒋涛对话的皇帝身上，所以只有一种可能，皇帝是穿越者，他的队友。

他实际上是在给蒋涛提示。

确实蒋涛几乎被这句话震得傻掉了，林恒似乎能感觉到蒋涛的大脑在飞速运转，转了半天却没什么结果。

“还没反应过来吗，废物蒋涛。唉，看来跟你说这些都是浪费时间。”

“难道你是——”蒋涛如梦初醒，却迟疑着不敢说下去。

这不是显而易见了么，他所以为的一国之君，其实也是个穿越者，是他身边最熟悉的人。而天天和他像小学生一样互相拌嘴的人，只有一个。

林恒不迭点头，催促蒋涛快点说出那个答案。

“小林！”

⑩

“小林！”

林恒听见蒋涛喊他，一睁眼发现自己躺在宿舍床上，蒋涛正抓着他的肩膀不住地摇晃。

“啊？”

“小林别睡了，该训练了。”

林恒坐起来挠了挠头。这才是现实啊，所谓的穿越，不过南柯一梦。

吃饭的时候，蒋涛突然说起：“我昨天做了个奇怪的梦，梦见我居然成了小林的皇后。”

空气里响起一阵笑声。

蒋涛继续道：“大家别着急笑，还没说完——更神奇的是，我刚才在手机上看到一个故事，写的内容和我那个梦简直一模一样。”

“还有这种事？给我看看。”

林恒点开蒋涛给的链接，手指在屏幕上滑动了几下，看着看着就笑了。

“有意思。涛子哥，看来我们做了同一个梦呢。”林恒抬头，带着笑意望向蒋涛眼底，顺便瞄了一眼作者的id，叫嘉陵江畔读寄簃。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请留个kudo或者评论一下吧！有建议也可以提哦！


End file.
